polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
SR Romaniaball
People's Republic(1947-65) Socialist Republic (1965-89) |language = Romanian|capital = Bucarestball|affiliation = Warsaw Pactball|founded = 1947|predecessor = Kingdom of Romaniaball|successor = Romaniaball|ended = 1989|image = Ugly ass sr romania.png|personality = Inspirated from East Asia|type = Commie|friends = North Koreaball Chinaball Czechoslovakiaball Vietnamball Iraqball Israelcube Sovietball (Sometimes) USAball (after 1970)|enemies = Warsaw Pactball (except Czechoslovakiaball) USAball (until 1970) Kingdom of Romaniaball (NO KING! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID FASCIST!) Romaniaball (NO CORPORATE MARKET! PEOPLE! YOU STUPID CAPITALIST!)|likes = Flats, Nicolae Ceausescu, Elena Ceausescu, Dacia 1300 (national car), East Asia, Danube-Black Sea Channel, Sighet|hates = 1977, Revolts, beeing Soviet puppet|intospace = Da|bork = Canal Canal Sighet Sighet|food = Not so much (NOW GO TO CANAL!)|status = Dead and Buried|notes = Trei culori cunosc pe lume amintind de un brav popor.|font-size = WORK AT CANAL YOU IDIOT!}}Socialist Republic of Romaniaball(known as Peoples Republic of Romaniaball from 1947-65) was a satellite state of Sovietball, lasting for 40 years as a socialist state and for 20 years as a Soviet satellite. History Romaniaball was born as a 2ball, later adopted by Daciaball, SPQRball, Hunball, Gepidsball, Avarballs, Magyarsball, Mongol Empireball and Kingdom of Hungaryball until he became indepdendent as Wallachiaball and Moldaviaball only to be adopted by Ottoman Empireball later. While under Ottoman Empireball he united forming Romaniaball and shortly after became independent again. In the aftermath of World War 1 Bessarabiaball declared indepdence from Russian Empireball then union with Kingdom of Romaniaball then Bukovinaball, Banatball and Transylvaniaball declared union with him based on on President Wilson's self-determination principle and he became Greater Romaniaball. In the aftermath of World War 2 he was occupied by Soviet Unionball, lost Bessarabiaball, half of Bukovinaball and turned commie shortly after. He had a very violent revolution in 1989 and he became a capitalist state. Relations Friends (Tovarăși) * North Koreaball - BFF. They helped each other during the Cold War. * Chinaball - Another good friend. Their leaders were friends. * Czechoslovakiaball - Best friend from Europe. Romaniaball and Albaniaball didn't participate at Prauge Spring. * Vietnamball - Helped him in Vietnam War. * Iraqball - Trading partners. * Northern Bukovinaball & Bessarabiaball - I secretly still miss you, but I'm not allowed to say it because of Sovietball. Neutral (Frenemes) * Sovietball - He helped him gain back Transylvania and sent him into space, but SR Romaniaball hates him because he stole Bessarabiaball and Northern Bukovinaball. * USAball - They became good friends in 1970 after Prauge Spring (USA started the 1989 Revolution). Enemies (Dușmani) * Rest Of Warsaw Pactball - They are controlled by Sovietball and are too stupid. (Never forget 1968) * Romaniaball - You betrayed me tovarăș. WE COULD HAVE BEEN A GREAT COUNTRY BUT YOU WANTED STUPID CAPITALISM. YOU COULD BE LEAD BY CEAUSESCU BUT YOU KILLED HIM LIKE A DOG. I'LL COME BACK YOU STUPID FASCIST! * Kingdom of Romaniaball - Another stupid fascist. HAHAHAHA YOU DOWN YOU STUPID LEGIONARY! Gallery CR rebel.png 'fIcyCxy.png kUxvOdI.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png At_the_edge_of_the_war.png|The situation during the Cold War Category:Socialist Category:Communism Category:Communist Category:Romaniaball Category:Europe Category:Balkans Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Soviet Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Warsaw Pactball Category:Socialist Stateballs Category:Marxist-Leninist Communism Category:State Atheism